


Goat cheese - And how Sakurai learned to love it

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Sho didn't like goat cheese until...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I surprise even myself sometimes. This is probably the quickest ever that I finished a fic. In about 10 minutes? I guess when a good enough idea strikes... even tiredness can't prevent the plot bunnies from getting their way.

Ohno stood in front of the refrigerator. It was past midnight but he was feeling peckish. So there he stood, with the refrigerator door wide open, looking for something to eat. A square container caught his eye. Goat cheese. Soft, creamy goat cheese. His new favorite. It goes wonderfully with soft white bread, another of Ohno's favorite. His lover though, was unfortunately not as appreciative of the cheese.

"It stinks of goat!" Sho had complained, causing Ohno to chuckle.

"It's goat cheese after all." Ohno replied with a shrug.

 

And now Ohno stood in front of the fridge with its still open door - it was starting to beep in complain about being left open for too long - with the square tub of cheese open. Tantalizing, soft, white cheese. Without bothering to fetch a utensil, Ohno dug his finger into the cheese and scoped up a generous blob.

 

Hmm, the cheese was delicious! Ohno licked his finger clean before digging it right back into the cheese for more, and then repeating the whole process. Unknown to Ohno though, his lover had just got back from news zero filing and was now staring at Ohno licking his fingers in the most sexy, sensual and delicious way. A soft bang was heard as the front door slammed shut - it was the type that closes slowly by itself - and Sho is always too lazy to close it himself.

 

Ohno froze mid lick as he turned around to see an equally shocked Sho staring back at him. Ohno dug his finger into the tub again and smiled.

"Want some?"

He gently pushed his finger into Sho's mouth and fed him the cheese. Sho licked the cheese off Ohno's finger greedily.

"You know what? There's some smoked salmon in the fridge and it goes fantastic with this cheese, shall I make us some?"

A still dumbfounded Sho nodded slowly. As he watched Ohno prepare the sandwiches, Sho finally found his voice back.

"I think the cheese tastes better when you feed me though..."

Ohno laughed as he scooped up another blob of cheese with his finger and fed It to Sho. Sho decided that goat cheese didn't taste that bad after all.


End file.
